


真相是假

by ShiningMoon (windyskys)



Series: 30天性幻想挑战 [18]
Category: Táng Cháo | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyskys/pseuds/ShiningMoon
Summary: DAY19 与老师/上级发生性关系依然是很我流的孟老师和学生白





	真相是假

孟浩然曾教授过李白一门课，课上讲他偏爱的诗三百和陶渊明，也讲别的，比如陈子昂的感遇诗。白天他们一字一句地分析“吾爱”、“遗身”、“岂徒”和“空尔”，晚上李白便工工整整地写了一首“赠孟浩然”，从陈教授的诗里摹出一个飘逸的爱字，也不知道有几分真。  
那个时候李白的天才之名就传得很广，但也没有后来那么广，好像懂得很多，但又没有那么多，唯有身上那种耀眼得让人头晕目眩的光芒，一直没有黯淡过。而孟浩然看过了花醉玉楼的春景，却到了嗟吁命不通的年纪了。他为了一个职称挣扎几许，又干脆拒了韩院长的橄榄枝，谁也不知道他在想着什么。李白实则也不知道，不知道他不爱花和月，也不常醉，便只是醉着，悠悠地念一句“高山安可仰”，又悠悠地、自得地说：“现在高山可在我怀里了。”  
恃才傲物的天才原也有恃才而娇的时候，孟浩然苦笑着想按住学生胡乱动作的手。李白倒也安分下来，趴在他身上，仰头便只专注地看他。他实在喝得太多，一双眼睛里七分澄亮的醉意，偶尔清明一些，又是不容拒绝的亲昵。没有人能拒绝这种亲昵，就像夜晚会忍不住抬头去看月亮。现在月亮扑通掉进海底，应是把他看成了天空。  
孟浩然从来不是个循规守矩的人，时而出格，皆率性而为。但在李白胡乱地几乎扯掉他的T恤扣子的时候，他到底有点后悔了。比他小了十二岁的学生，跨坐在身上，垂着头看他的时候，在不甚明亮的灯光下，神色模糊得醉人。孟浩然仔细打量他含着笑的张扬的脸，后知后觉想起李白几番跳级，比同班人要小上好几岁，一时心道糟糕，他该不会驱车往犯罪的深渊驶去。  
犯罪对象好容易扒下他的外衫，埋在他的胸前啃咬锁骨和乳头，也不知是从哪儿学来的，只刘海蹭得他发痒。孟浩然揽住李白的腰，方褪下他的外裤，李白便好像铆足了劲儿竞争一般，已把他剥得干净，有几分挺立的阴茎被故意蹭蹭，天不怕地不怕的学生正眯着眼冲他笑：“老师原来忍耐许久了？”  
他和孟浩然开玩笑，人前人后都一副没大没小的口吻，偏要加一声顿挫的老师，但又确实尊敬他。他的尊敬大概比爱认真多了，会认真地拟陈子昂的诗，也会认真地听他的话。孟浩然回过神来，看到李白正打算够那半瓶没喝完的酒作润滑，忙抓住他的手。润滑剂在床头柜里，孟浩然话未说完，李白应得歪着脑袋点头，细碎的发在他额间晃动。孟浩然想起在下午的课上，李白坐在窗边听他讲课，托着腮有一下没一下地点头，阳光像融化的砂糖一般洒在他眉间。  
李白第三次停下来喘息，手指被穴口缠绵地咬着，孟浩然终于看够了他蹙着眉忍耐的神情，沿着李白的手指，揉捻着将润滑推挤到谷道深处。李白便也交付他去摆弄，很乖顺地没有平日里锐气的样子，到后来搂着孟浩然，趴在他肩头凌乱地喘息。他的腿间被弄得淋漓一片，手指进出皆带上咕噗咕噗的水声，李白颤抖着腰肢，时而大腿内侧蹭过孟浩然硬涨的阴茎，也不知是不是故意的。他也只是笑，俯视的角度看孟浩然，偶尔用鼻音喊一两句老师。  
他们同样用这样的姿势插入、交媾，李白就闷哼几声，说太大了、老师。阴茎顶得实在很深，李白的双腿止不住地打颤。年轻的身体又很有可能性，最后也仰着头把孟浩然全吞了下去，他低声喘息着，偏一副逞强的样子，有意收缩着穴口，盯着孟浩然低笑了几声，孟浩然便挺腰狠狠碾了进去。肉刃破开紧致的内壁，缓慢地顶到深处，李白没什么抵抗地软了下去，勉强支着手臂。  
早熟的天才脸上的微笑，很快被孟浩然携来的快感挤得支离破碎。他醉得晕晕乎乎，也被肏得晕晕乎乎，望着孟浩然依然很是温和的脸，只是破碎地喊老师，便本能地去依附快感，身体随着孟浩然的动作起起伏伏，像荡在一叶小舟。孟浩然看他仰着一张棱角初长的脸，露出一种迷茫又坦然的陷于欢愉的神色，到底有了愧疚的背德感。他不动声色地捧住学生的脸，李白从善如流地吻住他的唇，他们吻得缠绵，孟浩然看向李白那双水雾泛滥的眼睛。  
月亮隔着海面凝望他，月亮又倒映着谁的光芒呢？  
孟浩然极有耐心，阴茎插入得缓慢，也很用力，悠悠引导着情欲席卷李白的身体。他寻到了那一点隐秘的凸起，深深碾过去，李白立刻颤抖着发出点拔高的呻吟。孟浩然控制着欢爱的节奏，他也由孟老师去控制，敞开身体接纳他的驰骋。孟浩然渐渐加快抽插的频率，深入浅出地顶弄，偶尔龟头碾过敏感穴心，却诱出食髓知味的渴求。李白有些难耐地蹙起眉头，再叫孟浩然，很有不满的意味，尾音不住地颤抖。他低低地说：“老师、呜哈……那里……”  
“老师要来检查功课了。”孟浩然带点笑意地说。他的声音如今仍很平缓，和授课的时候倒没什么两样，落在耳中像潺湲的流水。李白眯了眯眼睛，瞅着青年教师挂着额汗，蓄着微笑的脸，喉头颤滚了一下，又叫了声老师。孟浩然一挺腰擦过穴心，他便忠诚地软下身子，下巴架在孟浩然的肩头，喘息着说：“哈……我今日新作了一首诗，老师想、想听么？”  
李白作的诗文还架在书案上，墨迹未干。他时常拎着酒，或跑来蹭孟浩然的酒，喝到酩酊大醉，留下翩飞的诗稿，却是第一次写给孟浩然。也是第一次他们在咫尺之外的床上交缠，肌肤贴着肌肤，因攀升的情热渗出细密的汗。孟浩然再大开大阖地肏弄，不复故意收敛或挑逗，次次皆往隐秘的穴心顶去，李白很快被他拽进迷乱的情潮里。他有点迷蒙地，挣扎在醉意和快感里，吟的诗句也支离破碎。“吾、哈啊……吾爱孟夫子。”一个爱字抖了四五次，方抖到孟浩然的耳边。  
这个姿势对承受方实在辛苦，孟浩然觉李白有几分疲累了，便托他躺在床被上，分开他的双腿再肏进去，炽热的阴茎擦过痉挛着的内壁，“风流天下闻”也被挤得零碎。再念到“红颜弃轩冕，白首卧松云”的时候，孟浩然捉住李白那对嫣红的、湿润的，还在战栗着的唇瓣，堵住了接下来的词句。他们亲得纠缠，下身也纠缠不分开。顶进李白湿热的内里时，孟浩然也有几分意乱情迷，断断续续地想，原来他已白首了么？  
攀上高潮的时候，孟浩然尚有些理智，没有射在李白的里面，李白却已失神得迷离，绞紧了后穴逼得孟浩然险些失控。他们射得彼此腹间一片白浊，和淋漓的爱液一同把床被污得乱七八糟，显然要交给年长者去处理。李白只是半撩起眼皮，醉意消退几分，欢爱过后则更是倦了，含含糊糊地念了句“老师”，却是在把那首功课念完。  
“醉月频中圣，迷花不事君。高山安可仰，徒此揖清芬……”他的声音越来越轻，最后轻到孟浩然只能凑过去，由他的唇贴着耳边，“老师有如此才名，安隐于此，倒也无妨，会有我的诗文帮老师留名千古。”  
孟浩然垂眼看自己陷入梦境的年轻的学生，一时也不知该说什么，最后回应道：“好。”


End file.
